Pokémon Adventures in Anime?
by darkflame6742
Summary: The Kanto, Johto, Hoenn Dexholders are transported to a world where it looks familiar but it isn't. Where exactly are they? And why are there people here that don't recognize them or looks exactly like them?


**Hello Readers! This is my first fanfiction so please do not judge me. I just ADORE this manga and my inspiration for this fanfic was the crossovers that other people made with the anime pokemon. I really do not know how this** _ **creating a fanfiction**_ **thing works but I hope you like this story! ^_^**

 **P.S. There will be MAJOR pokemon anime bashing so if you do not like that, please do NOT read. Also, I like the Japan version of the manga so Green is the boy and Blue is the girl (Sorry if you are used to it the other way)! And again, thank you for reading and please do not flame! ;)**

Red P.O.V.

THUMP

The last thing that I could remember before blacking out was falling into a forest still holding hands with Yellow.

Green P.O.V.

I groaned as I woke up, my body feeling really sore. I looked around to see the other fellow Kanto Dexholders unconscious around me. Stretching my arms, I walked over to Blue first, knowing that Yellow and Red were going to be more harder to wake up.

"Wake up, pesky girl'

"..."

Sighing, I knelt down next to her ear and whispered. "Red and Yellow are having a cute moment right now."

"What! Where?!" She sat right up and started to look around. "Awwww..."

Yellow and Red were somehow _still_ holding hands after the rough fall and were now in a small cuddling position.

"Help me wake them up."

"Green...Let them have this moment together..."

"They don't even know that they are having this moment together besides, we have to find the others and get out of whatever this place is. Wherever Giratina transported us to..."

Giratina... that pokemon didn't even give us a battle. It just created a portal and it just sucked us right in.

"Right! Silvy and the other Juniors were with us! WAKE UP YOU GUYS!"

I cringed as Blue yelled as loud as she could.

Blue P.O.V.

I smiled as Red and Yellow began to stir from their little hugging session. I sneaked a glance at Green and he was holding his hand to his ears in pain. He looked so cute when he was actually showing some emotion. Seriously, he has to show that he has feelings from time to time...

"Eepppp!"

My train of thoughts disappeared as Yellow squeaked in shock that she was hugging Red. I smirked.

"It's 'bout time you guys woke up, now hurry up. There's no time to just stand around here cuddling and holding hands! Let's go find our Juniors!:

Red and Yellow turned a deep shade of pink as they quickly let go of each other's hands realizing that they were still holding on to each other.

"Tch, pesky girl..." Green muttered under his breath. He had recovered from my 'awakening' and was reading a book (where in the world did he get _that_ from?) not bothering to look up.

"Let's split up, Yellow and Red... and me and Green! You guys can look around over there..." pointing to a random part of the forest, "and we will look over there." pointing to the opposite side.

"Remember, if you find them bring them over here and don't get _distracted_!" I yelled as Red and Yellow went to where I had told them to go.

"What are you planning Blue?"

I turned around to stare at Green who was still reading a book.

"Tee hee... Nothing of course. C'mon lets go look for our Juniors." I said blinking innocently.

"No thanks. I'll be waiting here just in case they come past here."

"Aww, come on Green..."

"No."

"Hmph, Your no fun." I decided to give in just this once because I really wanted to see if the Silver and the others were fine and okay. I took out my Silph Scope (Bill was _so_ kind to fix it for me) and took out my pokeball.

"Go Jiggly!"

'Jigglypuff'

"Let's go find Silvy and the other Dexholders, K?"

'Puff!'

Jigglypuff inflated to a huge air balloon as I climbed on it and soared into the sky looking for the Juniors.

 **Sooo... How did that go? Please review if you liked this, it took me a long time to figure out what I should do. Hopefully the next chapter will be about the other Dexholders (Don't worry! I didn't forget about them!) Thank you for reading this and I'll try to make the chapters longer and update REALLY soon!**


End file.
